


An Addiction To Knowledge

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Crack, F/M, Hospitals, Humor, Obsessive Behavior, Rescue Missions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Rose must rescue the Doctor from aliens who want to rehabilitate him from an unhealthy obsession.  She is very amused along the way and the Doctor is very naked.





	An Addiction To Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyler10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/gifts).



> prompt fic :) No Doomsday in this Verse.

After years of practice, Rose had developed an uncanny sense of when a visit to a seemingly pleasant planet would turn pear shaped. Usually, it started with someone running off with his gob saying whatever came into his brilliant Time Lord brain. Say what he might about humans, at least she had the ability to filter and a good sense of self-preservation.

Time Lords, it appeared, lacked this ability.

“No wonder they all went mad and had to be locked away,” Rose muttered as she slipped into the peaceful and somewhat less than secure rehabilitation center.

She mused the walls were high and access restricted but not if one was accustomed to breaking into and out of some of the most impenetrable prisons across time and space. The TARDIS hummed appreciatively in the back of her head.

“We’ve been through much worse, haven’t we darling?” she murmured as she walked through lush gardens dotted with paths lined with blue flowers resembling upside down tulips. The TARDIS was a few miles away but since her connection with the time ship had grown throughout her years with the Doctor, it was like they were next to each other.

A brown stone castle-like building rose up before her. “That’s more like it.” She plastered a peaceful smile on her face and nodded at people she passed. This planet was quite more advanced than her home time period of twenty-first century Earth. Not that she’d been back since the whole Torchwood and Canary Wharf incident. Her mother lived in another universe so there wasn’t any big reason to return.

Besides, of late, she’d been too busy to fall into any sort of melancholy or longing for things in her past. With the emergence of a few renegade Time Lords running amok, she and the Doctor had bigger problems. Which is why her present task was sort of funny to her. There was no universal imploding danger; no evil dictator to thwart or time paradox to fix. No, this was sort of boring when she thought about it.

She crossed the drawbridge pausing to admire the moat filled with giant purple koi fish. A bit rubbish of a deterrent. Rose shrugged and walked in, flashing her psychic paper identifying her as Dr. Tyler. A giggle bubbled up at her new title. She’d had so many of late: Goddess Rose; Mrs. Smith; Professor of Temporal Variations; Blonde Scourge of the Farasi Nebula; Demoness and her favorite, Lady Tempest, consort to the Oncoming Storm. 

“May I help you?” A tall cat-like alien asked, gold wire rimmed glasses perched on his feline face.

“Yes, I was looking for the Pacification and Rehabilitation Unit for the Obsessed and Addicted.” Rose smiled professionally.

“Oh you must be our new anti-dependence therapist! I’m Dr. Gingerkhatt. I work in behavioral modification through lyrical therapy.”

“Nice to meet you, Doctor,” Rose inclined her head. 

“Welcome to Harmony Hospital. I’d be happy to show you to your wing.”

“Thanks, I have to say, I love the facility. It’s so warm and inviting.” 

Rose followed Dr. Gingerkhatt who she had to admit, really was a ginger cat beneath his professional brown doctor’s coat. Wouldn’t her Doctor be jealous! She bit back her amusement and listened to her new friend extol the virtues and successes of this facility. Apparently they had a 100% success rate. Rose tried not to snort thinking, not with the Doctor you won’t.

They passed through three corridors with many smiling patients, some with glazed eyes. Yeah, they were all peaceful like. The not good kind of goosebumps prickled the back of her neck. Maybe this wasn’t so boring after all.

Eventually, they swiped their IDs and passed into a more secure area. This looked about right. Of course he would be in the high security ward. 

“I don’t suppose you could point me toward your newest patient? I hear he’s a real tough case, tall humanoid species who likes to insult everyone.”

Dr. Gingerkhatt’s feline eyes widened. “Oh dear, they have assigned you with a tough one.”

“Calls himself the Doctor yeah?” Rose asked, hoping it wasn’t him but knowing deep in her TARDIS connected heart it would be.

“A very troubling case.” Dr. Gingerkhatt nodded solemnly. “Seems to suffer more than just an obsessional delirium. Dr. Tulipcake thinks he suffers from an advanced case of egomania as well.”

“That’s terrible.” Rose fought back hysterical laughter and furrowed her brow to make sure she looked appropriately concerned. Ha! If they only knew the half of it.

“Very loquacious that one. Sedation didn’t work. He’s too deeply immersed in his mania and with his unique biology he’s in a perpetual state of un-paralleled adrenalin rush.”

“Could I see him? I’d like to do an initial assessment before I read his file.”

“Yes, yes, of course. He’s not violent. Although he’s tried to leave several times. We found removing his clothing seemed to nip his propensity for escape.”

Rose bit her lip, her face heating and she was sure turned beat red from holding in how hard she wanted laugh.

“Oh if nudity bothers you--”

“No, I’m fine. Just--” She cleared her throat. “Need to prepare myself for facing such an excitable subject. It is quite an opportunity and I’m honored to be given this chance to work on such a challenging patient”

“That is why we are all here isn’t it! To learn and develop new therapies and help these poor souls recover from their maladies.” He shook his head and watched a feminine version of his species break into tears at the sight of him.

“I’m sorry. Patients call. Straight back and last door on your right. Your ID should grant you access. And if you need assistance, the nurse’s station is on your left.”

“Thanks.” Rose strode forward, her light blue lab coat swishing about her legs as she nodded and greeted various attendants. She arrived at the door with several warnings plastered across it. “Do not feed patient stimulants! Runner. Avoid discussion of literature!” Rose smirked at the last one. 

She waved the psychic paper with a good telepathic push and the door clicked open. The room was laden with puzzles in various states of completion. The Doctor walked around them and shimmied his arse to the song _Girl of Ipanema _pumped into the room over speakers in the ceiling.__

__“What the hell are you doing?” she demanded._ _

__“Rose!” He hopped over a 3D puzzle of a bridge to dance over to her._ _

__“Is that Frank Sinatra?” she asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion._ _

__“Yes, it is. Good old Frankie! The Sultan of Swoon.” He drew out his words. “It’s meant to soothe me. Hello by the way!” He leaned in to hug her. Rose planted her palm in the middle of chest stopping him. He pouted._ _

__“I’m your new doctor,” she announced with an arched brow. “I hear you’ve been a naughty patient.” She eyed his naked state not that she didn’t know every square inch of him._ _

__“Depends on how you define naughty.” He winked at her._ _

__“Like getting yourself detained to protect you from your obsessive behavior?”_ _

__He snorted. “They really need to take another look at those laws of theirs. Who gets all wound up over a bit of healthy enthusiasm. It’s hardly a disorder!”_ _

__“Yeah but when you’re jumping around, moaning like you’re about to have an orgasm over a collection of Grock’tat text on the theory of temporal conundrum and when you’re asked to keep it down, you shout and I will quote this to you, 'I have an addiction to knowledge!’, it looks like you might be a tad more than enthusiastic. So they hauled you off to be rehabilitated”_ _

__“And are you gonna rehabilitate me, Dr. Tyler?” He wrapped his lips around her name and waggled his brows. Rose crossed her arms. Now was not the time for Time Lord seduction._ _

__“It would appear I am cos’ that’s the only way to get you out of this lovely facility.” She smiled and nodded her head at a camera in the corner of the room._ _

__“Therapy could be fun. But--” He held up his index finger and waved it in the air. “More fun would be overthrowing these completely overreacting and possibly mind controlling authorities.”_ _

__“Could be,” Rose agreed. “How you gonna do that naked and locked up?”_ _

__“Welll, you see I have this brilliant partner who is oh so clever,” he purred and sashayed over to her. “And I’m sure she remembered my spare sonic.”_ _

__“And what does she get from rescuing you from--” She paused as _Witchy Woman_ filtered into the room. _ _

__“The Eagles, oh I love the Eagles!” The Doctor bounced, eyes alight with mischief._ _

__Rose burst out in giggles as he danced her around the room toward the door. “This witchy woman might have a little something to help you.”_ _

__“Ohhhh she’s got more than a little something,” he growled grinning._ _

__Rose pulled his spare sonic from her pocket and aimed it at the camera and then flicked another setting and all the lights flickered out._ _

__“Nicely done, Lewis.”_ _

__“I think, I’m Sarge on this one,” Rose corrected him with a tongue touched smile. They dashed out the door into a hall in chaos. All the locked rooms were open and red flashing lights danced across the hall._ _

__“Well, they wanted to free us from our obsessions,” the Doctor noted._ _

__“Yeah, well let’s free you by a little running.” She tugged at his hand and he pulled her back. “What?”_ _

__“They have my coat and my sonic.” Rose waived the spare sonic in his face._ _

__“But that’s not my Alpha Dehydra Four Sub B 9992A Sonic,” he whinged. “It’s my favorite and got all the special settings.” Rose rolled her eyes._ _

__“This is more about the coat isn’t it?”_ _

__“Maybe,” he admitted in a high pitched voice, grabbed the sonic and ran to the nurse’s station where several scrambled away from him as he slid over the top counter and soniced their computer system. “Ha!”_ _

__The last thing Rose saw as he tossed the sonic back at her was his pale arse legging it down the hall as attendants chased him and shouted. “Calm down Mr. Doctor. All will be well!”_ _

__Everyone ignored Rose. Typical. She avoided most of the commotion, casually sonicing a few computer systems along the way and possibly destroying some nefarious looking electronic equipment they might have used for shock therapy. There was also an unfortunate explosive incident in the medication cabinet._ _

__She found the Doctor in the main entrance area, still nude except for his favorite brown Janis Joplin coat, clutching his folded up pin striped suit._ _

__Poor Dr. Gingerkhatt was pleading with him to remain calm and how they would help him. Rose intervened._ _

__“I’m sorry Dr. Gingerkhatt but I think your facility isn’t the right place for this patient. I’m going to have to transport him to a place a bit more bigger on the inside and a lot less chaotic. No scratch that.” She shook her head. “A lot more chaotic and temporal. Bye! And thanks for your help. You really are onto something with that music therapy,” she called over her shoulder as they ran out the doors and dashed through the gardens as an explosion shot orange flames into the air._ _

__Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor danced naked around the console, his coat flapping around his legs until they were floating in the vortex. He snapped his fingers and Witchy Woman pulsed in the console room._ _

__“Now, as I recall--” He drawled. “I was about to receive therapy.” With a waggle of his brows and Rose giggling the whole run down the corridor, there were hours of very enthusiastic therapy given and received._ _


End file.
